As the computing industry moves to 64 bit operating systems and environments, there are many libraries, such as 32 bit libraries, that cannot be easily ported into a 64 bit environment. In many cases, the use of these legacy libraries in new 64 bit applications would save significant development and test time, while also reducing the risk arising from developing new 64 bit libraries. However, manually incorporating a 32 bit library into a 64 bit program involves manual processing by a highly skilled practitioner, including the practitioner manually building a shim program that runs in a 32 bit environment and exposes the 32 bit library to the 64 bit application through inter-process communication interfaces (IPC). A shim program is a small library that transparently intercepts an application programming interface (API) and changes the parameters passed, handles the operation itself, or redirects the operation elsewhere. Shims are utilized to allow new 64 bit software to interact with existing 32 bit libraries. Manually creating shim programs and interfaces can be a tedious process, which requires significant skill, a large amount of time, and is prone to errors.